


Welcome To The 21st

by Ylvi



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Filler, Gen, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylvi/pseuds/Ylvi
Summary: The idea is to write at least one oneshot per episode.They are mostly focused on Trevor, his thoughts and some little in-between-scenes moments.





	1. The Arrival

The Arrival

 

“I concede the fight.“  
Four little words. It seemed unlikely they would be powerful enough to save a human life, but still. Some people booed as he left the cage but he didn’t care. He was happy and trying not to show it. It would be suspicious.  
He made it! He made it to the 21st century.  
Trevor’s friend – no, his friend caught up with him.  
“That was crazy, man”, he said, a little nervous.  
He nodded.  
“Are you okay?”, the friend asked.  
He nodded again. He probably had a concussion; his head was pounding. And something with his hand didn’t feel right. But it would heal. This body was young, able to recover quickly.  
For a moment, he wondered about the others. Did they get here alright?  
He needed to get to a computer. But he needed to be patient. Protocol 5 was in order.  
He tried not to let it show, that he had no idea where he was going, just following the friend, but the kid was still suspicious, watching him from the corner of his eye as he got dressed.  
Even the clothes felt different than the ones in the future. Somehow softer, but heavier.

“You sure you’re okay?”, the friend – what was his name again? – asked as they stepped outside.  
“My head hurts a little”, he answered truthfully, but the pain was forgotten as soon as he breathed in the air – clean and cool and perfect.  
“You might have a concussion. Man, your parents are gonna kill you if you can’t play next week!”  
“Play?”, he asked, still deep in thought about how everything smelled.  
“Football?” The friend seemed really concerned now. “I think I should take you to a doctor.”  
“Yeah”, he said. “Sure.”  
“And call your parents.”  
“If you think so.”  
“That guy really got you good, didn’t he?” Kyle – that was his name! – gave a nervous laughter.  
“Not as bad as it could have been.”  
“Yeah, well… You’re scaring me, man. I think he hit you in the head a little too hard.”  
He didn’t argue. It was probably better if everyone thought personality changes came from some head injury. He had a vague idea of what his host had been like – young, an athlete, still going to school – but it was hard, almost impossible to get an insight into his personality from the data they had in the future.  
He chuckled softly. It was so easy for them to know the exact second somebody had died. But finding out if somebody had been a decent person was a total guessing game.

Hospitals were different, too. Bigger, with more people. It didn’t smell as much of chemicals as he was used to from medical care facilities in his time.  
While they waited, Kyle called his parents.  
“Your dad is pissed”, he told him after he’d hung up. “And your mom is worried. They’re on their way right now..”  
He nodded, again. He seemed to do that a lot.  
He tried smiling. He did feel like smiling after all.  
Kyle looked at him weirdly. He stopped smiling. Maybe Trevor hadn’t been a person who smiled much.  
That would prove difficult. Being in the 21st century meant he had a lot of reasons to smile. The world was a better place. And now he had the chance to keep it that way.

It wasn’t long before the parents arrived. Trevor’s parents. His parents.  
In the future he had had time to prepare for this, had had time to get used to the thought of parents, but it was still strange. The mom hugged him, but the dad looked angry.  
“What were you thinking?”, he asked.  
He shrugged. He had no idea what Trevor had been thinking.  
He watched them, let the mom fuss and the dad ask for a doctor and for a brief moment he wondered – how different everything would be for them if he hadn’t come back to jump into Trevor’s body. Their son would be dead.  
Technically, Trevor was dead. But no one mourned him, because no one knew.  
And nobody would ever know.  
“I’m alright, mom”, he told her after the third time she asked about his head. He tried smiling again. She smiled back.  
Then a nurse came and took him to do some tests.

On the way home his dad was still furious, but his mom was very quiet. She was worried. The doctor had told them he could have died, that the injury was serious, although not threatening now. That he had stopped the fight in the right moment.  
He wouldn’t be able to play the next game. And probably not some after that. Or ever again.  
Which was good. Trevor had no idea about this football they – especially the father – kept talking about. He didn’t like him very much. Gary. He was loud and not very intelligent. He tried to blend Garys voice out as the drove through the streets. Instead he looked out the window and tried to take in as much as possible.  
Although it was dark, he was able to tell that everything was different. So many buildings, so many people. Like the old pictures. He smiled again. If everything went alright he would be able to save a lot of them.

At home – it was a nice house, big, with a garden – he hung back, trying to figure out where to go (he had his own bedroom!) and what to do. He told his parents goodnight. Gary only grunted a reply.  
When he went upstairs, the mom followed him.  
“Do you need some painkillers?”, she asked.  
“No, thank you, mom, I’m fine.” She looked at him weirdly.  
“You know your father is angry because he cares, right?”, she said softly.  
“Ehm…” No, he didn’t know. This was so strange, this whole family thing.  
“He wants you to succeed”, his mother continued. “He was very worried when your friend called.”  
“I’m fine”, he said again, because he didn’t know what else to do.  
She nodded.  
“Try to get some sleep. Good night, honey.”  
“Good night, mom.”  
Then he was alone.  
And he had access to a computer.  
He figured the thing out quickly – he was the engineer after all. The dark net, the messages. He knew what to do. He was prepared. The mission could begin.


	2. Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just MacLaren and Trevor doing some bird watching.

Birds

 

There was an empty nest on the tree outside his window.  
Sometimes, when he worked on the computer or did his homework, he looked up, thought of the hatchlings who must have been there some time trying to fly for the first time, and crying for food. Maybe another bird family would breed in the tree in the next year and he would be able to watch them.  
That thought always brought a smile to his face.  
But even though the nest was now empty, the trees surrounding the house were not.  
There were always birds flying around, resting, looking for food, and mostly as it seemed, chirping.  
The sound still woke him up in the mornings.  
It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

The mission – their first mission – was completed. Arguably more or less satisfying, but they saved a lot of lives, so there was that.  
They all changed into their regular clothes at the headquarters, before heading out. Carly was the first out the door, having a baby to take care of, quickly followed by Grant. Marcy was talking to Philip in a quiet voice in the back when Trevor waved them goodbye.  
As he stepped outside, he noticed Grant hadn’t left yet. He stood by his car, looking up into the tree by the warehouse they used as a base. Trevor only wondered for a moment what he was doing.  
Two birds were in the tree, engaging in what looked like a game, jumping up and down, flying, chirping.  
“They are amazing, aren’t they?”, he said softly as he stepped closer.  
Grant nodded.  
“People here don’t seem to care much about them.”  
Trevor shrugged. “They don’t seem to care much about anything outside their lives.”  
But were people in the future really that different? No, he decided quickly. After all, their whole mission was to save the human race – the ones who were ultimately responsible for destroying the planet.  
“Sometimes people only know how precious something is after it’s gone”, Trevor said. Even if that something was life.  
“Yeah”, Grant nodded.  
For a moment, they just stood and watched the birds in silence.  
Then something seemed to startle them and they took off flying over the warehouse.  
“You’re in no hurry to get home to your wife”, Trevor teased after he lost sight of them.  
“Ah, you know… It’s not easy. I’m supposed to know her, but I really don’t. And I’m different. She’s going to stop making excuses for my strange behavior soon, and really wonder what’s going on.”  
“I know what you mean. I kind of used my head injury as an excuse for memory loss and personality changes, but… I’m not sure for how long I can keep that up.”  
“Kat just thinks, I’m tired and overworked.”  
“Then she’ll be happy to have you home so early.”  
Grant sighed.  
Trevor grinned and clapped him on the back.  
“At least your host didn’t seem too different from you, character-wise. Mine was apparently a total ass.”  
“He was?”  
Trevor nodded. “My mom always looks at me like I’m an alien when I’m polite or friendly. But I can’t help myself. She’s a good person. There’s no reason to treat her badly.”  
“Yeah, how is that going? Having parents?” Now it was Grant who was grinning.  
“It’s fine. School takes up a lot of time though.” He thought about the message his mother had sent him, about the school calling and that science test. He really tried to take it all serious, like he was supposed to when he was between missions, but it was hard. It wasn’t like he learned anything at school.  
Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He learned a lot about people and the society he was living in now. It was so different. People just cared about different things in the 21st century. Like being popular instead of being helpful, productive or smart.  
“Do you want me to give you a ride home?”, Grant asked.  
“No, it’s fine. I have my bike.”  
“Right.” Grant looked over to where he had locked his bike in the morning. “I better get going then.”  
“Have a good evening.”  
“You too.” His smile looked a little bit forced.

Trevor went over to his bike.  
He really did not look forward to the conversation he was going to have about that test he missed. Maybe he could sneak in without anyone noticing?  
What a teenager-y thought.  
He grinned.  
It really was fun, being young again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my lovely beta [@casstielsowhat](http://casstielsowhat.tumblr.com/)  
> and also all the people who read the first Oneshot (and now this one of course), left Kudos and Comments! :)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@ylvivinca](ylvivinca.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, who can be found on tumblr [@casstielsowhat](http://casstielsowhat.tumblr.com/)  
> You can also find me on tumblr [@ylvivinca](ylvivinca.tumblr.com)
> 
> The idea is to write a oneshot for every episode, so there's more to come!


End file.
